1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a image reproduction and display device which stores digital image information and displays images by reproducing the stored digital image information, and particularly relates to an automatic image changing reproduction and display device which possesses an automatic image changing circuit in an image storage portion for changing digital image information in a particular memory circuit among digital image information stored in a plurality of memory circuits in the image storage portion.
2. Background Art
Image reproduction and display devices, which store digital image information and display images by reproduction of the stored digital image information, generally includes image recording and reproducing devices such as imaging devices like television cameras, VTRs (Video Tape Recorders), LD (Laser Disc) players, and DVD (Digital Video Disc) players, and computer devices such as personal computers and work stations which receive image signals from computers and display images.
Recently, consumer image reproduction and devices have been required to provide high reliability and long life as a whole system. In order to respond to these requirements, high reliability and long life have been provided for image recording and reproducing devices such as consumer VTRs, LD players, and DVD players, by manufacturing them in accordance with service specifications and by the use of highly reliable and long life elements.
In addition, automatic image changing and reproducing devices are provided by combining a plurality of the same image recording and reproducing devices and such devices are realized as VTR cartridge changers, LD changers, or DVD changers, which are capable of automatically changing image information.
However, obviously there are limits for improving the reliability and the lifetime of the image recording and reproducing devices only by manufacturing in accordance with service specifications and by the use of high quality elements.
That is, since the image recording and reproducing devices such as VTRs, LD players, and DVD players are provided with structural rotating portions and, as a result, these devices are accompanied by factors connected to failures of the machine such as contamination by dust or dirt, electrification by static charges, parts failures and service life of motors or belts.
In the case of a VTR, since the video tape and the reproducing head are always in mutual contact, wear of the contact surfaces is inevitable.
In the case of image reproducing devices such as LD players and DVD players, although no mechanical contact is involved between the optical disc and the reproducing head, the problem arises that, because the reproducing head has optical components composed of laser diode and optical lenses, the reproducing head may be subjected to malfunctions caused by reduction of the life of the laser diode, electrostatic breakdown by electrification or by contamination or scratches.
In general, the recording, reproducing and display system is constructed by one image recording and reproducing device and another image reproducing and display device, and as a result, automatic image changing and reproducing display devices such as VTR cartridge changers, LD changers, and DVD changers composed of a plurality of the same image recording and reproducing devices (VTRs, LD players, and DVD players) and an automatic image changing portion become considerably large.
That is, the automatic image changing and reproducing device according to the conventional technology comprises not only a plurality of the same image recording and reproducing devices, but also a medium storage portion which stores a large quantity of recording media such as VTR cassettes, LD discs, and DVD discs, and the device must further comprises medium changing mechanisms, so that it is difficult to reduce the size of the device as a whole.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image reproducing and display system as a whole provided with high reliability, long service life and reduced size.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, an automatic image changing and reproducing display device of the present invention is provided with a plurality of memory circuits for storing digital image formation which is encoded and compressed by a particular technique; a decoding circuit for decompressing and decoding said digital image information stored in said memory circuits and for outputting a result as digital image data; a D/A converter for converting said digital image data and for outputting a result of conversion as analog image signals; and an image display circuit for displaying said analog image signals; the automatic image changing and reproducing display device further comprising: an automatic image changing circuit for automatically changing particular digital image information among plural pieces of digital image information stored in a plurality of memory circuits in a medium storage portion, when the digital image information is composed of plural pieces of digital image information.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, in the automatic image changing and reproducing display device according to the first aspect, the plurality of memory circuits, constructed by semiconductor elements such as ROMs possess a memory capacity capable of storing said digital image information as encoded and compressed data corresponding to more than hundreds of frames or a length of more than a few minutes.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, in the automatic image changing and reproducing display device according to the first aspect, said plurality of memory circuits is constructed by detachable memory devices such as memory cards formed by ROMs, in which said digital image information is stored.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, in the automatic image changing and reproducing display device according to the first aspect, said plurality of detachable memory circuits such as said memory cards possess a memory capacity capable of storing said digital image information as encoded and compressed data corresponding to more than hundreds of frames or a length of more than a few minutes.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, in the automatic image changing and reproducing display device according to the first aspect, said digital image information is encoded and compressed by predetermined coding codes such as MPEG 2.